Left Behind
by ChibiBear1
Summary: At Elronds Concil, Legolas is reunited unexpectedly with an elf from his past... How will this affect the fellowship? R+R, kinda dumb but oh well ^_^ first fic


It takes place after the wraiths stab Frodo. (Bbbbaaaaaaaaadddd lil  
wraiths *shakes finger* Wraiths: *sweatdrop*) anyways I do not own LOTR but I do  
own MY character so......ya.  
  
The Beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
Destiny..........upon one............  
  
Tamil woke up in a cold sweat, but she was not surprised for had had many of  
that dream. She got up and dressed and went out onto her balcony. Her balcony  
overlooked the most beautiful place, Lorien the elven refuge. She took a deep  
breath and felt the warm sun on her sleep worn face. However, she was sad  
because she had left a close friend recently. She walked back into her room and  
stopped to smack her head. "I'm so stupid" she exclaimed, "I can still get  
there in time" As she hurriedly collected her things, she stepped on something  
"Ow" she said as she picked it up. Sudden memories rushed into her head.  
******************Flashback*********************  
"No wait! I want to go with you!" she called out to a blonde elf on horseback "  
your mother needs you" his voice was calm "but...you said you needed me..." she  
trailed off. Tears welled in her eyes " there is a lot at stake. I could  
help," she said as she looked up at his face. " Your place is here, I will  
return, whither here until then" he said as he grabbed her hand in farewell.   
His horse reared as it darted off. There she stood waving to him. "I shall not  
whither...."  
******************End Flashback*****************  
When she snapped out of it she looked out of her window and continued packing "  
this will take a lot of calm words to The Queen, I hope she understands." She  
thought to herself.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
"Lady Galadriel, I ask it of you to grant me permission to leave for  
Rivendell..." The Queen looked at her with a puzzled look "and why is that my  
child, you know someone must care for your mother...she is ill." she said in a  
soft voice. "That is why I ask of to place someone to care for her in my  
absence." The Queen pondered for a moment and rose to speak "It is decided, I  
wish you well, Tamil, wherever you doth wander. You have the divine protection  
of the elves with you. Fare you well! With that Tamil stood up and gave a  
slight bow and ran out.  
  
Tamil wandered until she found her horse "Senya, c'mere girl" she said as the  
pure white horse trotted up to her. She mounted and immediately darted off. "I  
hope I'm not too late for the council, but I must go as quickly as possible."   
She sighed "No rest for the wandering pair." She heaved another sigh and  
continued on.  
  
As the blonde elf arrived in Rivendell, Elrond greeted him "Legolas of  
Mirkwood, welcome" Elrond said. "I thank you" replied Legolas "What news have  
you Elrond?" Elrond looked grave for a moment "Have there been troubles?"  
Legolas questioned. "There is evil afoot and just a short while ago Master  
Frodo...." "Frodo Baggins?!" Legolas interrupted. " Yes. Baggins" Elrond  
continued "not long after Bilbo arrived..." "What happened?" Legolas questioned.   
Elrond replied with another grave look. "The Nazgul..." Legolas shone a look of  
astonishment. "That fast huh..."  
"Do not underestimate them, you do not understand their means quite yet."  
Elrond walked away as he finished.  
  
Meanwhile Frodo awoke facing Gandalf. "You were lucky, we almost lost you"  
Gandalf said. Frodo looked confused. "What happened, where...?" Gandalf  
interrupted "You are in Rivendell, haven of elves who have not yet crossed over  
to the undying lands" "Master Elrond has fixed you up quite well" Frodo relaxed.   
All of a sudden Sam rushed in. "Master Frodo" he exclaimed happily "Sam" Frodo  
cried in reply. "He hardly left your side during your long rest" Frodo smiled.   
"Oh and you have been summoned to a council meeting this afternoon," Gandalf  
added.  
  
"I have called you, friends, here in council to discuss what is to be done  
about the Ring." Boromir stands up "I say we use it, against him, wield the  
power of it..." he trailed off. "No, I believe we must destroy it." Elrond noted.   
"Then if that is what is to be done, let us be rid of it now." As Gimli grabbed  
an axe and stood up, Tamil rushed in and collapsed from exhaustion. In her last  
breath three words escaped her lips "I...can....help."  
"Tamil!" Legolas exclaimed as he bounded over and gently picked her up.  
"The council will be detained briefly." Elrond stated. Frodo looked over at  
Tamil's face with a look of concern. Frodo whispered to Gandalf "she's an elf?"   
"A Lorien elf to be exact". Gandalf replied as Legolas and Elrond rushed the   
unconscious Tamil to a vacant bed. Aragorn was the first to leave the council  
room. He left to read his book. After awhile Arwen walked forward, towards  
Aragorn while he was getting ready to read. "Come" she spoke softly.  
  
  
Its good, ne? Goodbye!!!! R+R!! 


End file.
